Update:Wilderness Feedback Update
After we launched the Rejuvenation of the Wilderness, the community supplied us with a lot of feedback on content that we needed to tweak. So without further adieu, here is this week's update! Extended anti-dragonfire potions from lava dragons: Lava dragons now drop a lava dragon scale which can be ground up and combined with a regular anti-dragonfire potion. When you grind a lava dragon scale it creates stackable fragments. You can use one fragment per dose on the anti-dragonfire potion to turn it into an extended antifire potion. The extended antifire potion works the same way as the antifire potion but last for a total of 12 minutes. You need level 84 herblore to make this potion and it is tradeable. To create the barbarian mix you need level 91 herblore. Recharge dragonstone jewellery at the Fountain of Rune: At the Fountain of Rune, you can now bring dragonstone jewellery such as the Combat bracelet and Amulet of Glory and recharge them here. When you recharge these items at the Fountain of Rune, you will receive extra charges. Instead of the normal 4 charges, you'll be able to teleport 6 times before needing to recharge the jewelry again. Activate teleports for the Ring of Wealth at the Fountain of Rune: If you use the Ring of Wealth on the Fountain of Rune it will be charged with 5 teleport charges. You will be able to teleport to Miscellania, Varrock town square, Falador Park and to Dondakan in the Keldagrim mine. Black chinchompas: The Red chinchompas in the wilderness have evolved into Black chinchompas! These chinchompas require 73 hunter to catch and 65 ranged to use and are more volatile than their carnivorous counterparts Certer for Wilderness Resource Area: Piles, a fan of Niles, Miles & Giles, has opened for business at the Resource Area in the Wilderness. He'll note any resources you gather there for a mere 50 gp each. Bird nests from ents: After you chop the log left from a dead ent, you will now be able to receive birds nests as a drop. It not only makes sense because ents are trees, but now you have a chance at receiving better loot from killing them! Fedora to be dropped by the crazy archaeologist: Who wouldn't want the crazy archaeologist's fedora? When you kill him, you now have a chance to receive his incredibly dapper hat. This hat is purely cosmetic and tradeable. Dragon axe special attack: We've replaced the dragon axe’s special attack with an ability that will temporarily increase your woodcutting level by 3. This brings it up to par with the dragon pickaxe's special attack and allows both tools to be more beneficial to skillers. Prayer bonus for god-related Treasure Trail armour: God dragonhide armour and God rune armour, which are acquired from clue scrolls, now have a prayer bonus of +1 per item. In other news: *Fadli the banker will now look after your stake winnings if your inventory becomes full during the duel. *Adding more than 1147m coins to a trade at once no longer adds your entire stack by mistake. *Rogues’ castle chests now appear in the Thieving skill guide. *The slayer tip for shades has been adjusted to be more helpful. *Holding CTRL to run now functions correctly when clicking on an object or NPC. *Under the hood, some engine changes have been made to game feedback messages, enabling us to offer more of the updates you've been suggesting, such as the spammy message filter. To discuss this update, go here. Join us on on Twitch TV at 5pm GMT for our regular Developer Q&A. Mods Ash, John C, Mat K and Reach The Old School Team